The Skyline War - Sign your Crew and/or Marine's here.
Yo it's the Tyrant you all love and worship :) Anyways, This is a page where you will all sign up your pirate crew's and marine's. Pirate Sign Ups!! Sign your Pirate Crews here!! But also list a legitimate reason why they are involving themself. Not just -has met nova. But a legitimate emotional or cool reason for your pirate's to want to save Nova Blade!! *The Skyline Pirates - To save their captain and beloved friend. *The Cosmic Pirates - Captain wishes to save his eldest brother. *Shiro and the Kaze pirates to save his blood brother and friends. *Seth Darken and the Slawter Pirates - An excuse for the crew to practise fighting with the marines as their punching bag. Also Seth wants to fight Nova and refuses to let him be killed by anyone other than himself. *The Dax Raider Pirates Dax hates the marines for killing his mother. To miss an opportunity like this to damage the marines would be stupid. Plus Dante would like to ask Nova about Monkey D Dragon and he can't do that if he is dead. *The Technicolour Pirates - To save there friends. *The Purple Haired Pirates - to save a great pirate and to save their captain. *The Numbered Pirates - To save their friends. *Alpharess Pirates - To save their friends. *Magarani D Grim - To save an old Revolutionary friend. *The Black Coat Pirates - To save two friends, Nova and John. *Lucifer and the Angel Pirates - To save his blood brother. *The Jolly Pirates - To save their friend. *The Red Falcon Pirates - To save there hero. *The Chaos Pirates - Not only is a member of the WPA, but to also for their captain; to save the friend's he made on the sea. *Joudan Pirates - Guddo Rakku wants to save his fellow ally from the "yonkou" war, Nova Blade, as well repay a favour owed to Destiny Blade. *Devil Spawn Pirates - To save their Comrade and assist Silver, Senshi's Lover. *Harlequin Pirates- John Jango refuses to allow Nova Blade to be killed by marines. *Dokugata- After following Swift around, coming to stop the death of such a "gentlmen", but not knowing at who's side he is truly on. *Starfire - To save her first real friend! *Corey Talbain and The Silver Wind Pirates - Came to save his cousin, former comrade, and valuable ally. *The White Pirates - They were jobless so they decided to participate. *Dragon.O.Corte - To save his cousin *Apollo Blade - To Save His Brother (Presumed) and to Piss off the World Government. *Dreaded Pirates - They just can't sit this one out, so they decided to participate to gain infamous reputations. *Bucket Hat Pirates - They don't want to see anymore deaths. Even if it's someone they don't know too well. *The Knightmare Pirates - They love fighting and Undertaker wants Nova's signature. *Jester Pirates - They allies of the Skyline. Subarashii to prove to his sensei(Drake) he is ready. *Gol D. Yomi - Believe's that only he can Kill Nova and to fight Against the Best Pirate's and Marines, Bounty Hunter's. Marine Sign Ups!! Sign your Marine's here!! But . . . . . well . . . but nothing!! All created marine's are welcome!!! As the Manly Galaxy Blade would say BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!!! *Galaxy Blade - In charge of the Battleship G-0 and overseer of the execution. *Bianca Blade - Serving Under Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade in the war. *Luther Samson - Serving Under Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade in the war. *Benedict Javert - Serving Under Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade in the war. *Fusoshiro Yamai - Serving Under Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade in the war. *John D. Swift - Ordered to Participate in the war. *Marshall Briggins - Called into action after events started, brings 91st Marine Division. *Alexander D Rose - ordered to participate in the war. *Roman Takara - Serving Under Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade in the war, also because he wants all pirates obliterated. *Blade D. Kris - Serving Under Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade in the war. *Tombstone Grim - Ordered to Participate in the war. Also wishes to see the Death of one more Great Pirate. *Cifer Kasady - Ordered to participate and because he wishes to see some "carnage". *Mark Infinity was ordered to participate *Spectre - joined the war. Wether by order or free choice is unknown. *Oranji - Ordered to Participate in the war. *Giniro - Ordered to Participate in the war. *Reie - Ordered to Participate in the war. *Mizumau Aoka - Ordered to Participate in the war. *Boris Alexzanderson - Ordered to Participate in the war. *Tristain Christoph - Serving under Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade. *Zidane Makarov - Ordered to participate in the war. Is part of the reinforcements that appear during the war. *Edwin Locke - Ordered to participate in the war. Is part of the reinforcements that appear during the war. *Hydro Marines Taskforce: Trident - Ordered to participate in the war. In charge of attack from beneath the waves. *Kain - Ordered to Participate in the war. Also, he thought it was the highest honor and did to make his Adoptive Father proud. *Necrid Bagans- Another Vice-Admiral, assigned to aid in the battle. *Fredéric Bagans- Ordered by Necrid to have his Apprentice aid in the battle as well. *Grell Smiles - Another Vice-Admiral, assigned to aid in the battle. *Nathan Canina - Assigned to participate in war, and wants to bring some pirates to justice *Lee R. Patton - Another Vice-Admiral, assigned to aid in the battle. *Ban Glasgow - Serving Under Vice Admiral Lee R. Patton in the war. *Fin - Serving Under Vice Admiral Lee R. Patton in the war. *Lack - Serving Under Vice Admiral Lee R. Patton in the war. *Martha Patton - Serving Under Vice Admiral Lee R. Patton in the war. Miscellaneous Sign Ups!! Any Bounty Hunter's? Mercenaries? any hired goons gunna help the marine's out? If so List their affiliation in Bracket's beside their name either P or WG! Sign here!!! *Destiny Blade (P)- Hired by her son Ice Blade through every beri he ever raised. Decided a parent should die before their child. *Demon orginisation(S) *Ebon Wilson (WG) - Bored and wanted to see if he could get money off a few bounties. *Marie Laveau (WG)- Wishes to see the execution of her old friend and her fortune coming true. *Taishi (Marie's pet - WG) - Came with her to aid her in anyway that she sees fit. *Kage Z. Bagans (WG) - Coming with Marie, wanting to see with such a "strong" pirate be humiliated in front of thousands by death. *Liotto D Rose (WG?) - to fight his brother and kill him. *Blade (WG) - Hired by the WG to prevent any pirate from freeing Nova. Also wants to witness his execution. *United Order of the Rippers (WG) - Hired by the World Government to assist in guarding Nova. *Levasseur D. Giotto (P)- Hired by Ice and wanted to assist Destiny in saving her son. *Jean "Smokin Hot" Vixen (WG) - Recomended by her peers due to her being extremely skilled. *Demon Organisation (P) - Hired by John Jango de Triezieme to cause chaos, and derail as many marines as possible. *Black Jack (WG) - Secretly hired to take down as many pirates as possible. *Izaya (P/WG) - Just want to join in the war to kill people especially Grim. He will try kill anyone except the Joudan Pirates as he sees them as his better minions than other people (who he also see as his minions) *Tyran Canina (WG) - Hired by the WG to stop anyone from freeing Nova. Also to collect a few bounties. *Nameless D. Knight (WG) - Asked by Vice Admiral Lee R. Patton to take parted, and is an unofficely member of Lee R. Patton's Crew. Time and Date of Event JUST SO YOU KNOW!! THE EPICNESS THAT IS THE SKYLINE WAR WILL START ON!! THE ANNIVERSARY OF THIS SITE!!! ON THE DAY WHEN WE CELEBRATE A SUCCESFUL 1ST YEAR OF THIS WIKI'S BIRTH!!! Which is February 19th. SO BEHOLD!! THIS MIGHTY WAR WILL TAKE PLACE ON FEBRUARY 19TH!!!!! Read, Miscellaneous Information. To make you all Aware. This War takes place AFTER the time skip, and directly after the 'Yonkou' vs Supreme Pirates War. Nova surrender's himself after the good guys are too injured to fight back, and they take him for execution due to Two of Three Admirals voting for his Execution after being defeated by him (Akainu and Kizaru). This will take place on the World's Largest Marine Ship G-0. For starter's. Crewmember's will not play a significant role in this war, they will merely play a part in the large scale background clash. Clashing with Galaxy's marine's which are extremely tough marine's themselves. Captain's will clash with major marine's. And quite the majority will be needed to even try and fight Destiny or Galaxy. They will basically be the Garp and Sengoku of the war. While the luffy of the war will more or less be Cosmos D. Blade. It's your prates role's to cause epic clash with random marine's that i will randomly pick to face each pirate. Any questions? Ask below and i will try my best to answer >=3 NOTICE!! I will be creating a page that will show how each and every crew involved (And marines and hired people) Get involved into the war. In other words how they discover Nova is to be executed and so on. This has nothing to do with the war itself but it is just to show readers how each and everyone got themselves involved. This is a practice to see how well the Skyline War is going to be composed. I want to see if we can manage collabing altogether without causing chaos of people editing while other's are. To keep organisation once someone has taken their turn (Edit) They will either choose another user, lead into another pirates moment, or ask Me (1NF3RNO - In charge of this event) to sort the flow and decide which person is next. Any problems or complaints please list below with a signature to show who I must discuss it with. Pro's: * Con's: * Current Match-ups Destiny Blade and Levasseur D. Giotto vs United Order of Ripper's, Jean Vixen and Black Jack Subarashii vs Drake vs Phil 'The Hulk' Barrowall Leo vs 'The Sentinel' Nova Blade and Rose Diamond vs Billy Bunjin and Harold Kitmin Tarakudo and Justice vs Blade and Boris Alexzanderson Primo vs Pan . . or skillet . . . (Can't remember which one is the marksman) Rose vs (Insert a marine you want to . . . . . vanish after the war here) Randy, Corey Talbain, Apollo Blade, Zeto Hyde, Death D. Asura and Helios Granz vs. Galaxy Blade Silver vs Mark Infinity and Desdaro Calicco Kidd and Daemon D. Blaze vs. Marshall Briggins Ice and Cosmos vs Fusoshiro Yamai Munroe Jethro vs Cifer Kasady Drautic vs Romain Takara Shiro Kain vs Oranji Seth Darken vs Tristain Christoph Tombstone Grim vs Izaya Dax vs Giniro Psychic Charlie vs Benedict Javert Alexander D. Rose vs Liotto D. Rose Ivan vs Bianca Blade John D. Swift vs Black Coat Pirates Lucifer vs Zidane Makarov Chris vs Kris Guddo Rakku vs Reie Senshi vs Mizumau Aoka John Jango vs Necrid Bagans Dokugata vs Edwin Locke Starfire vs Kain Dragon O. Corte and Cosmos D. Blade vs Frederic Bagans Marcellus White vs Izaya Galaxy's Marine's (Each know Rokushiki and have a 1,000 Doriki Level) There are 10,000 of them (working on the ship) and they will be the opposing force to keep crewmembers busy vs Pirates Crew members, Bane, Mike, Scarlett, Ruby, Justice, Salamander, Petal and Luna D, Caprio and divisionaries Galaxy Blade's Pet = Rex Blade (Pet) VS Chaos Pirates = Bruce Knightmare Pirates = Ace The Red Falcon Pirates = Mi The Jolly Pirates = Lawrence Magarani will be out of action due to a plan I have concucted. HighestBounty123 I will consult with you this plan because he is your character. SIGN UPS ARE CLOSED!!! Category:1NF3RNO Category:Blog posts